Figures in The shadows
by PhoenixGirl93
Summary: about 4 female Ninja Assasins who protect the city but are always accused of being the bad guys they are friends who been working for 10 years they meet 4 mysterious figures did they mark their grave or made the right choice? hmm read and find out , girls names Suzumka, Suzuka , Yuri and Kasumi in their 20's 2003-2009 turtles are age 24
1. Chapter 1

Figures in the shadows  
Ch.1

"The email "

It was the 3rd week of Autumn when there were 4 girls hidden in the shadows, they were on a mission to the warehouse on high alert, when they heard a sudden noise they looked around the leader of the assassins had Long brown hair wearing the color pink and black ,she had her mouth mask as she led her team to the north alleyway .the 2nd one in command was in black and dark green as she followed the commander down ,the next one landed behind them she had blond hair wearing lavender and black .

The last one had long auburn hair she was wearing dark red and black landing silently as she looked towards the corners. As they moved out not knowing above the streets they were being watched but kept in the shadows. The four girls continued as they entered the warehouse when a speaker fell  
They flipped out of the way unsheathing their katanas as the purple dragons attacked the girls. They were fighting them as they swung their katanas fighting , The figures were watching from above the leader of the four whispered  
"we can't be seen just leave them ,come on we need to head back home " the second one near him spoke whispering  
"why ? since when? "

The leader spoke  
"because I said so now move it " the four left back to their home .  
The four girls retrieved the jewel after defeating the purple dragons and headed back to their headquarters , the sounds of sirens were heard and they disappeared into the shadows .

Kasumi wrapped her arm with a bandage she sheathed her katanas and placed the jewel in a glass case and placed a code on it she kicked off her boots and plopped on the couch in their headquarters she put Halloween movies on and was eating pizza, Suzumka looked at her shaking her head .  
"what are you so happy about? we almost got ourselves killed " The 2nd one who was punching her punching bag and spoke  
"we won didn't we why are always so uptight we been doing this for a few years now chill out "Suzumka looked at her  
" first off Suzuka you almost got us killed thinking you're better than us all when I told you to fall out , but no you had to be miss macha "

Suzuka glared  
"says the one who thinks we always need to follow you when we have our own plans but you never use them , I'm going to bed " she walked upstairs and slammed the door .  
Yuri sighed

"here we go again " she was thinking back at the figures she saw when she was fighting earlier she decided to go on her computer and do research ,Kasumi was watching Halloween movies as the hours passed .

Suzumka was asleep in her bed , Kasumi was asleep with her the empty pizza box on her lap.

Yuri was still doing research when she got an anonymous email she clicked it and read  
'we have been watching you ,since your being suspicious in our city we will meet one day but you will regret it if we catch you doing suspicious activity and we don't mess around watch your backs .'

Sincery in the shadows . Yuri was shivering with somewhat fear through her bones and body she yelled  
Kasumi fell off the couch

"OW MAN what with the screaming"!?

Suzumka and Suzuka ran downstairs  
'why you yelling do you have any idea what time it is!? They looked at her  
"yuri ?" they saw she was pointing to the email ,  
Suzumka was reading it , Suzuka made a fist and slanted her eyes in a narrow .  
"who the hell is this person think he or she is ?! suspicious activity!? We have been Assasins for 10 years what is this!?"  
Suzumka looked at her friends.  
"I don't know but they want a fight we will give them a damn fight ! write back to them yuri and tell them to bring it on " Yuri was shaking in fear as she was typing and then hit send .

"but what if this person is more skilled than us , then what will we do oh great leader we don't know how skilled or how serious this person is we can get hurt or worst "  
Suzuka scoffed  
"oh please We will give them a fight and we will beat them down silly "

Kasumi looked  
"tch, whatever we will see unless this person isn't chicken enough to respond back " she laughed to herself and fell back asleep snoring.

Suzumka yawned

"let's all get some sleep we will see the email in the morning goodnight " Suzuka stretched and grabbed yuri by her collar  
'Don't you dare yell like that again or I'll beat your ass next time ."

she let her collar go and went upstairs to her room slamming her door and went back to sleep .

Yuri shut her computer off and went to her room and fell asleep.  
Inside the mansion, the girls slept soundly except Suzumka she was thinking about that anonymous email they have got.

She was wondering if she made a mistake or if she did the right thing ,she sighed deeply looking out her window at the sea , they lived upstate new york but further in the countryside of New york they were long way from the city of new york as she closed her window , then walked to the dojo downstairs and lit a candle that shown their sensei from the past she sighed as she closed her eyes in deep meditation , as a voice was heard in her mind their sensei spoke  
"dear Suzumka, you must think before you act , you have put you and your friends in danger not knowing who this person is you must be careful I made you leader for a reason but you must do what others aren't expected to do , you and your friends must stand their grounds if you ever face this person they can be friends or foes but remember the lessons I taught you and the girls I'm with you always ." the voice faded away as Suzumka opened her eyes and heard Kasumi's voice  
"breakfast is ready were you up all night again?"

Suzumka looked then turned her direction to Kasumi  
"I'm fine what's for breakfast?"

Kasumi spoke  
"pancakes sausage and bacon " Suzumka stood up and walked out of the dojo closing the door as she sat down beside Suzuka who was cranky she was on her 4th cup of coffee now . Yuri just finished eating as she walked to her computer and turned it on , she had a response from the email last night she called the girls over . the three girls walked to the computer , yuri opened up the response  
The response  
'oh really you think you got what it takes to defeat us , I simply doubt it we are highly trained for 23 years and you are challenging us to a fight? are you wanting your death wish fine you want to fight we will fight ,meet us at the abandoned warehouse we will be in the shadows.  
sincerely in the shadows .

Kasumi grabbed the computer and wrote to the person

'who the hell are you why are you threatening us! And we will be there ! and the ones wanting a death wish is you !"

To be continued ...


	2. Chapter 2

Figures in the shadows

Ch.2

"The Reveal Friends or foes?"

A year after the email they received they were now 24 years old and found out they been sisters their whole life, Suzumka was training in the dojo, Suzuka was lifting weights, Yuri was still reading over the email from a year ago, they never responded back to them,

Kasumi was putting her outfit on so they can get ready for tonight for their patrol.

Suzumka looked at her  
"we ready for the patrol tonight? "

Suzuka, Yuri, and Kasumi  
"hell yea "Suzumka gotten ready and sheathed her katanas and put her mask on  
"fall out "  
The four sisters jumped towards the city when they arrived at an abandoned warehouse thinking no one was there until Kasumi sensed someone or something near she told her older sisters.  
Suzuka scoffed  
"whatever or whoever it is we will beat them "one of them revealed himself growling as the glow of white was slanted in white as he came out of the shadows.  
"you think you run the streets I like to see you beat me!" all 4 turned to them  
"what the !? "The other three turtles shown themselves glaring the one in Orange spoke  
"it took you dumbasses a year to finally face us, he laughed what happened to the ones wanting your death wish is us? "

Suzumka spoke  
"In the shadows is your four why the hell you threatening us for?!

The one in blue spoke  
"enough Raphael and Michelangelo! "

Raphael and Michelangelo looked at him  
"smooth move Leonardo now they know our names "

Leonardo glared

"your pushing it Mikey "while they were arguing Suzuka attacked  
Raphael took out his sais fighting her back  
"big mistake!"

Suzuka continued fighting him,

Leonardo glared and lunged at the one in pink  
"why are YOU HERE! "his katanas clashed with hers, they kept fighting.

Yuri was fighting the one in purple as she was thrown into the wall.

Kasumi faced Michelangelo glaring  
" first of all I don't like anonymous anything, I'm an assassin so yes you will get your death wish! If you got the guts to fight that is! "

Michelangelo glared  
"okay dudette that's it, he started fighting her with his Nunchakus as she fought with her katanas. Raphael was still fighting Suzuka as his sais pinned her to the wall as her face mask fell off her mouth was bleeding.

Raphael glared  
"your all talk girly you really don't want to mess with or my brothers! you're lucky I don't kill you!" Leonardo continued fighting Suzumka as his katana cut her arm, he kicked her into the wall holding his katana to her neck, her face mask falls off.

Kasumi kept fighting Michelangelo as she kicked him in his shell, he growled as he round house kicked her to the wall as her face mask fell off they were defeated.

Leonardo kept his katana to Suzumka's

"Now answer my question! Who ae you four and why are you here!? You're lucky we don't kill you four! "Suzumka spoke in a bit of fear seeing the katana to her neck  
"we are sisters, we have been trained assassins for 11 years we fight to keep the city safe " Raphael spoke  
"yea sure that's why last year in the north alleyway you took a jewel and never gave it back, so how do we know you aren't working for the foot soldiers" Suzuka  
"was trying to free herself from his sais  
"we don't work for those lowlifes you dumbass! "

Raphael glared and spoke  
"watch your mouth girly or I will make you breathless! "Leonardo spoke  
"enough Raphael! "

Raphael glared  
"or what fearless leader" Leonardo glared he took his katana from her neck and approached his brother Raphael.  
"Not in the mood for you Raph so I advise to step off or else! "

The girls looked at each other then  
Kasumi spoke  
" LET US GO! We told you why we are here now let us go! You are making us miss our damn mission "she got up  
Leonardo looked  
"whatever then stay out of our way! Let's go!" Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo disappeared into the shadows with their older brother Leonardo. Suzumka bandaged her arm as she watched them disappear. Kasumi helped Suzuka out of the sais  
"does Raphael know he forgot his sais "

Suzuka took them  
"hmph whatever they are mine now we won't see them again. "

Suzumka looked  
"you can't do that Suzy you need to give them back "

Suzuka looked at her  
"are you crazy they almost killed us oh leader! And you want to give them back !? they said to stay out of their damn way "

Yuri got up  
"Suz is right we need to give them back Suzy "Kasumi looked  
"tch you 3 can get killed I'm going on the mission, see ya " she left to the abandoned lab to continue the mission.  
The 3 girls looked  
"let's go see if we can find them " they left into the shadows looking for the turtles.  
Michelangelo was hidden in the shadows when he saw the girl he fought not too long ago while his brothers were arguing he interrupted  
"yo bros there's that girl from the others "

Leonardo looked  
"so what Mikey they aren't our problem "

Raphael looked  
"those girls are trouble makers Leo so don't you think we should follow that girl?"

Donatello yawned  
"Leo she could be doing something illegal or helping someone we know with a plan "

Michelangelo looked  
"and first off we are the heroes of the city and your saying she isn't our problem she could be doing something wrong that can cause chaos"

Leonardo sighed  
"fine! Only to see if she is up to no good let's go " the four brothers stay hidden in the shadows following Kasumi watching her every move arriving at an abandoned lab that's been abandoned for years.  
Kasumi flipped down and landed on her feet, the four turtles watched from above when they saw she was doing something, as she was suddenly surrounded by assassins in dark red and silver, she unsheathed her katanas as she began fighting them, as more was coming at her ,she was thrown against a glass case as she coughed blood up .

Michelangelo watched  
"I never saw them before have you bros?"

Raphael spoke  
"no never leo what do we do she outnumbered Leonardo looked  
"what you suggest we do this isn't our damn problem our problem is the foot clan though the shredder is gone and that bitch is gone "

Raphael looked  
"maybe we should help we are after all the heroes of the city we don't let no one get hurt bro " Leonardo sighed  
"alright fine only once let's move "

Kasumi had a piece of glass in her leg she was down the turtles flipped down, and started fighting the assassins.

Michelangelo went to the girl  
"serious dudette alone now, you and your sisters are crazy " she rolled her eyes  
"we been doing this for 11 years dude, and why all a sudden you helping you said not to get in your brother's way," she yelled out in pain ow! "

Michelangelo looked.  
"I'm sorry for that alright let's just get you out of here and get your leg bandaged " he pulled out the glass piece, she yelled in pain ow the fuck! That hurts! "  
Michelangelo bandaged her leg  
"where are your sisters why are you here alone "

Kasumi spoke  
"It was our mission my sisters are looking for you four to give your brother his sais back he left them " Michelangelo looked  
"well we still don't know if we can trust you four we are heroes of the city we help anyone in danger " Kasumi looked  
"watch out! , she threw a shuriken at an assassin who almost stabbed Michelangelo from looked at her  
"you saved me ? " she looked at him  
"we protect the innocent me and My sisters " the brothers killed half of the assassins as they dropped dead very every hit and swing from the turtles. The leader of the dark assassins spoke  
"RETREAT! " they disappeared in smoke bombs.

Kasumi was in pain and was barely able to move.  
Leonardo approached her  
"if you girls are supposedly assassins why the hell did you come alone where are your sisters ?" she looked at him.  
"They went to look for you four to give one your brothers his sais back he left them behind " the one in the red-clad walked to her  
"the sais are mine the name is Raphael and damn I left them I knew I was missing somethin "

Leonardo sighed and looked  
"we will test you four all week to see if we can trust you girls at all we are violent ninjas though we don't seem it yet but one screw up you deal with me do I make myself clear? because I don't like anyone who thinks their all that and think they can fight when they snoop around and act suspicious " she looked at him as fear went through the body.  
Michelangelo looked at him older brother  
"um bro we going to leave her here she can barely walk "

Leonardo was about to walk away then paused and spoke  
"no, your taking her home with raph so he can get his sais back let's go home Donnie now and Mikey make sure she is home don't you leave her somewhere or ill kick your shell in "

Kasumi looked and tried standing again  
"ow !" Michelangelo looked  
"yes Leo" he helped her up  
"hold on to me, what's your name ?" she looked at him  
"My name is Kasumi " Michelangelo picked her up  
"okay hold onto me Kasumi come on raph" Raphael looked back at his older brother and Donnie leave he sighed  
"I'm coming " he jumps the roofs hidden in the shadows, as she spoke the directions of where she and her sisters live.

Kasumi held on to Michelangelo as she was still in pain Raphael was high alert as they headed to her place  
Michelangelo  
"damn dudette you live upstate why the hell are you I the bad side of the city "

Kasumi spoke  
"I told you why I'm not going to say it again, my house is where the beach is "Raphael and Michelangelo flipped through the buildings and arrived at her place. Suzumka saw them as she came out of the house  
"where were you Kasumi and why are you two here? you told us to stay out of your ways"

Raphael rolled his eyes jumping down  
"first off your little sister gotten ambushed and hurt, and were where you 3? your little sister was alone " Suzuka spoke and glared  
"first of all we were looking for you 4 to give you back your damn sais that left ! some ninja "

Raphael glared  
"can it lady or you will see the deadly side of me your pushing it !" Suzuka handed him his sais  
"whatever and the name is Suzuka " Michelangelo sighed  
"anyways my brother is testing you four this week to see if we can trust you or not so don't blow it I just made sure Kasumi was home safe to let's go Raph before Leonardo calls us " they left into the shadows  
Suzuka watched as they left she slammed the window and went up to her room slamming the door.  
Yuri coughed  
"well then and blow what, we aren't ever criminals " Suzumka looked at her  
"we just need to prove to them we aren't enemies for some reason something is bound to happen we just might need their help "

Kasumi laid on the couch lifting her leg placing it on the pillow  
"ouch "

Suzumka handed her tea make sure you rest you need to sit out this mission tomorrow until you heal  
Kasumi pouted  
"oh come on it's your three faults you left to find those 4 "

Suzumka sighed  
"stop complaining Kasumi you're sitting out until you heal goodnight " she went upstairs to her room and was thinking about Leonardo as she laid in bed and fell asleep.

Suzuka was still a bit angry but she was thinking about Raphael as she punched her punching bag in her room.

Yuri was fast asleep already

(back at the lair )  
Leonardo was looking at Master splinters room he sighed as he was still mad, sad and angry inside.  
Raphael and Michelangelo comes down and enters  
"we are back "

Leonardo looked  
"what took you two so long ?"

Raphael spoke  
"they live upstate fearless leader so it is a bit of a trip " Michelangelo sighed  
"can you two please not freaking fight like damn ever since Father died all you two is fight every damn day ! " he flipped up to his room slamming the door

Donatello sighed  
"he's right that's all you two freaking do since fathers passing Goodnight "he locked his lab door and went into his room slamming the door. Leonardo sighed  
Raphael looked at him  
"It's true that's all we been doing it's not your fault we lost him leo! You better stop thinking it is! Because your mood swings and your attitude is really getting me mad like you're the only one who misses him ! " he slammed his bedroom door.

Leonardo threw his katana at the wall as it stabbed Raphael's punching back he sat on the couch thinking as he was thinking.

To be continued.


End file.
